1113/guide
|1}}|guide}} Evaluation With an unconditional 3x ATK boost to Fire types, as well as a fantastic set of Awoken Skills, is one of the most powerful row-enhance leaders in the game. Quite a number of monsters can contribute to his team: * : 5-turn Orb changer. x1, x1 * : 5-turn Orb changer. x1 (currently JP-only) * / / / / : Orb changers. x1, x1 * : Orb changer. x1, x2 * : Orb change and counterattack to boot. x2, x2 * : Relatively common to get, relatively easy to Awaken. x2, x1 * : Not that useful, but if you happen to have one... x1, x1 * : Active Skill gives an extra boost to Fire attacks. x2, x1 * : Rare but farmable. Active Skill is redundant with Shiva around. x1, x1 * : Not very strong, but relatively common from REM. x2, x2 * : Active Skill helps arrange orbs into rows. x1 * : High ATK. x1, x1 * : Easy to get during collab event. x1, x1 * : Helps with much-needed RCV. Can serve as co-leader. x1 * : Good stats, great Active Skill. Can serve as co-leader. x1, x2 * : Crazy good stats. Can serve as co-leader. x3, x3 If you can put together a team with any combination of those subs, you are going to be blowing through a lot of dungeons! However, you may have noticed how many REM-only monsters are on that list... and how many times you'll have to Awaken them. A Shiva team is very much for high-level players who have already built up a good collection of resources. By the way, Shiva's Active Skill used to be quite unique, and valued for its ability to break through certain high-defense enemies. However, with now freely available to any player during certain events, having a Shiva is not nearly as special for that purpose anymore. Instead, use his Active Skill to enhance your Fire Orbs for an even bigger burst. For New Players This version of Shiva is an extremely powerful leader, but unfortunately, he is only available when you can get a pair of through either beating Friday Dungeon on Mythical Rank, or getting lucky at the Pal Machine. Until then, you're stuck with the relatively-weak multipliers of regular Shiva. Furthermore, his full potential requires stuffing him and his team full of for the Awoken Skills. He's not quite in the "immediately reroll" category, but he will require more patience (or luck) than many other more-highly-recommended starters, so you may want to try your luck again if a promising Godfest is going on. If you do decide to keep Shiva around, his Active Skill will make it easy for you to get Evolution Materials from Wednesday Dungeon and Friday Dungeon. Pair up with other Fire team leaders like , , or and work on finding some other leader(s) that can carry you, because it will be a while before you can unlock the explosive power of Shiva. Background In Hindu mythology, Shiva the Destroyer is one of the three cosmic forces that maintain the universal cycle of creation, maintenance, and destruction. When his Third Eye opens, it can destroy everything to ashes.